new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Calarian
"It is something... different. These symbols differ from how we write. It doesn't seem to resemble anything that I have seen with the runes of the Chonobi, let alone the Yakimara's way of writing. It seems... foreign and yet, familiar?" ''- Hitoki of Keishi, studying a Calarian ruin.'' It is known by many different names: Gátafold, Susumu, Hengu and more names. Only since recently has these odd and ancient appearing ruins gained a more universal name: Calarian. Who left them and what they were designed for? That is still largely unknown. Unknown Origin The origin of Calarian culture and the remaining ruins are unknown. The majority of the ruins are hidden as they are either overgrown or have been build upon or around by other civilizations. The Calarian writing seems to be much like Taika writing to be a logographic language - where thus a written character can represent a word or phrase. Yet it has been a big challenge for even the most experienced and knowledgeable of people to crack the Calarian written language. Only a handful in history has managed this. And even then, the majority of those select people seemed to be quite unsure if they had decrypted the language properly. There are, of course, various theories that exist to explain the presence of the Calarian ruins. A few of these theories are written down in short: * Some of the Yakimara proclaim that the Calarian is some sort of old and lost Yakimara culture. Thus providing legitimacy for the Yakimara's claim that their culture used to encompass much more in the distant past. * A few Taika experts have theorised that the Calarian people were much like their own. Though highly advanced in culture and science, this eventually became their downfall as the Calarian people couldn't keep themselves unified. Eventually becoming assimilated by the Taika and Yakimara cultures, losing the knowledge of their own original culture. * There are some that once theorised that the Calarian was a major sect that withdrew from ordinary life. Thus explaining why some of the Calarian ruins are found underground or far from actual, present-day urban centres. * A very few have made the theory once that the Calarian culture vanished because they weren't so advanced. They simply worshipped the Darkness, explaining why they build their shrines and locations far away from good, faithful people and clans. The disappearance is explained that they managed to open a portal to the Darkness, hoping to unleash it on the world. Only by having themselves to be dragged into the vile emptiness. * Some theories have and still exist that the Sage of Six Paths was aware of the Calarian culture and wiped it out, in order to protect the knowledge and secrets. * A few Sarutobi theorize that the Kingdom of Scyldings collapsed as their understanding of the Gátafold (their term for Calarian) was too inferior. Only to unleash doom upon their people and causing the kingdom to collapse. Language As Calarian is becoming a subject that is being studied at more places in the world, there are several people that have and are attempting to revive the language. Only so far there are two known people who are capable of reading and speaking Calarian: Kiyomi Homura of the Empire of Akino and Midori Sato of the Lightning Country. This is because it has become known, in the Homura University, that Bijuu is capable of reading and speaking Calarian. Which explains that there is a certain link between the Bijuu and this lost culture. Not to mention reinforce the possibility that the Sage had something to do with the vanishing of the Calarian culture and people. Confirmation if this theory is correct has left unanswered as neither the Nibi or Hachibi has been interested to help dissolve the mysteries regarding Calarian. Currently, the language is described by one of Yoshirou of Konohagakure as: "The language is as fluid and elegant as Taika. It can, however, be as short and powerful as the Chonobi language. I have also found out that emotions can ring through, as powerful as one can pour emotions in Yakimara." Architecture The style of the Calarian ruins has been quite consistent with each other. There have been subtle differences but once you are familiar with how a Calarian ruin looks, you won't likely be mistaken upon encountering another. The Calarian architectural style seems to favour columns and pillars. The distinct Calarian style has been impacting clans and people who have gotten into contact with a Calarian ruin and becoming interested in them. A curious feature of some Calarian design is the incorporation of chakra. Various experts on sealing ninjutsu have discovered patterns in how some ruins have been built. These patterns sometimes resemble a seal itself, though for what purposes is usually unknown as the mechanics aren't either working or lacking a component. Locations The Calarian ruins can be found on the western continent and there may be some even on the eastern continent. They are rare to find and are usually hidden away from current urban centres. Some ruins don't even spark any interest or attention as they lack the Calarian writing or distinguishing marks. Other sites might be hidden underground or dark places, guarded jealously by the shadows and dark. There are some rare instances where a Calarian site has been discovered, only to be turned into a place of worship. Usually leading to the partial destruction of a site and rendering full research on the Calarian culture only more difficult - if not impossible without the consent of the locals. Category:Culture Category:Chakra Category:Calarian